Sins of the Father
by rcowart1724
Summary: Bella grew up with her mother, never really knowing anything about her father. But after her mother's death, she is sent to Forks WA to live with her dad, who isn't thrilled with the situation. Due to an event that almost leads to Bella's death, she learns that there is much more to the world than she could have imagined. Family is not always about DNA.
1. Chapter 1

**Sins of the Father**

Authors Note: WARNING, this fiction will begin dealing with some very sensitive issues, parental neglect, physical and emotional abuse, rape (not by Charlie), bullying, teen pregnancy, and thoughts of suicide. I promise that I am not, nor would I ever make light of any of these issues and will try to be as delicate as I can be while writing the story. This is a vamp/wolf pack story, cannon pairings, and probably not for fans of Charlie or any of the wolves (with the exception of Seth.)

Now having said that; This will also be a story of friendship, family, love, hope and eventually a HEA. If anyone has any questions or concerns regarding this story please feel free to contact me. Constructive criticism is also welcomed, but I will not accept flames. I feel that I have given fair warning to content of story so that anyone who is sensitive to these issues will pass on this story. Also if you or anyone you know is being abused in any way, please seek help.

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and according to my bank account I'm not her.

 **Chapter 1**

"Bella get down here now." I heard Charlie, I mean my dad, bellow.

I walked down the narrow staircase as quickly as possible while managing to stay upright. To say that I'm a klutz would be the understatement of the year. As I reached the small living room, I watched him guzzle a beer, waste not, want not, I guess.

He hastily threw his service revolver into his battered, brown suitcase and slammed the latches into place.

"Now Bella, I'm going to be gone for five days, and don't have a phone number to give you in case anything happens, so you're on your own." I had almost forgotten that he was leaving today for some kind of law enforcement convention in Vegas.

Nothing new about that I thought, he barely acknowledges my presence now, unless he's hungry or he's made a mess and can't be bothered to clean it up himself. Also he remembers that he has a cell phone right?

"So you better be on your best behavior, I don't want to get word back that you've been having people over or that you've been skipping school."

Oh so there is a way to contact him then….I thought. Then I realized the hilarity of his warnings, like anyone would want to come over. I have no friends, I'm a freak, even the other labeled freaks of the school avoided me. It was like I was invisible. The other students couldn't even be bothered to bully me. That was why the other half of his warning was crazy, since no one ever gave me a second thought, school was a safe haven for me. I loved learning and was fairly intelligent. Books were my only friends.

"I gave a key to Billy and Jake so that they can come over and check on you, and there won't be any warning calls in advance."

This made me shiver, Billy was Charlie's best friend and Jacob was his son. I don't know why but Jacob had taken an interest in me and it didn't matter to him that I didn't reciprocate the feelings at all. I still had bruises, sore muscles, a healing rib and the loss of my virginity from that last time I saw Jacob three weeks earlier. The physical pain I could deal with, it would fade, but he stole something from me, that I could never recover. It's not like anyone would want me anyway, but now that I was damaged goods so to speak, I didn't stand a chance.

I fought the threatening tears, once Charlie had caught me crying over my mother's death and he responded by telling me to get over it.

"Oh and it wouldn't hurt you to be nicer to Jake" Charlie said, bringing my attention back to him. "Do something with that hair and maybe thrown on a little makeup, you know, try to look like a girl, you could do a whole lot worse then Jacob Black."

Was he seriously trying to fix me up with my rapist? Now technically, he didn't know about Jacob, I never told him. I was afraid that he would find a way to turn it around so that it was my fault anyway.

"Earth to Bella, are you even listening to a word I've said?" Charlie asked.

I was just now realizing that I hadn't spoken a word to him since entering the room. I nodded my head never looking him in the eyes and said " I understand dad, no parties, no skipping school, and try to look like a girl, got it."

What he didn't realize was that I only had about four outfits to my name, all jeans and t-shirts, never having been a fan of dresses or high heals and the only make-up that I own is some lightly tinted lip balm. Not that I would ever in a million years try to encourage Jacob, I would rather die than have him touch me ever again.

I watched him watching me trying to decide if I was being a smart mouthed brat or if I was simply summarizing his orders. Eventually he must have decided that I was sincere, because he grabbed his overstuffed wallet and after a little consideration pulled out a twenty and handed it to me.

"You'll need something to eat, since you're too good to eat fish." He said with a frown on his face.

I couldn't help that my mom had raised me as a vegetarian and I had no desire to change my eating habits just because she was gone.

"Thanks" I mumbled. Really, I wanted to say, that was four dollars a day, much too generous. Unfortunately it was also that time of the month and I was going to need supplies, thank God pasta is cheap. I had at one time considered trying to get a part time job, but Charlie vetoed that idea claiming that it would interfere with my schoolwork. Actually it was more likely that it would interfere with his dinner time.

Just then I heard a car pull into our gravel lined driveway and a horn began blaring. "That's my ride to the airport, remember what I said, Bella." He warned before staggering out the door without so much as a goodbye.

Once I heard the car pull out of the drive, I exhaled the breath that I hadn't even realized that I had been holding. I began immediately going through the house to make sure that all of the windows and doors were locked. I wasn't worried about anyone trying to break in the place, and I knew that Billy Black has a key, but hopefully he wouldn't give it to Jacob. I reminded myself that when I went to bed to make sure that I locked my bedroom door.

After a quick dinner of mac and cheese, I headed upstairs for my shower and to finish my homework and with any luck I would be able to curl up with a good book and read myself to sleep. I had been having cramps for a couple of days, but yet my period had not started. I made a note to stop at the store the next day to get tampons, if the cramps were any indication, this month was going to be a bitch.

The next couple of days progressed, very much the same as the first night. I was enjoying having the house to myself. Billy had called once to make sure that I was okay, he really isn't a bad man, it's just that his son had become a monster, since he began hanging out with an older group of friends.

I guess that I had allowed myself to fall into a false sense of security; On the night before Charlie was to come home, I was lying in bed with a heating pad, reading my well worn copy of Romeo and Juliette I heard a bang downstairs. "Hello" I called out, hoping that it was just Charlie coming home a day early.

Just then I heard loud footsteps and from the sounds of it, they belonged to more than one person. Oh shit! I thought. Trying to jump up and close and lock my bedroom door I tripped on the heating pads' cord and fell flat on my face. As I tried to get up, I saw three pairs of black boots. My heart sank when I finally got a look at the intruders' faces. They belonged to Jacob and his two friends Paul and Sam.

"Hey Bells" Jacob said, glee evident in his voice.

"Jacob, please, just go." I begged, tears of terror flooded my eyes.

"Now Bella, is that any way to treat guests?" He laughed. "I was telling my boys here, what a good time we had a few weeks ago, and they just want to party too."

I was still on my hands and knees trying to get a way, when Paul stepped on my hand. I heard the crack of the bone as an agonizing pain shot through my left hand. "Oh God" I screamed. The boys just laughed.

Jacob then bent down and picked me up, as if I weighed no more than a doll and threw me down on my bed. I felt pain as I banged my head on the table next to my bed and I heard the crash of the lamp as it fell broken to the floor.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up to a pitch black and silent room. I must have blacked out from the blow to my head. Fortunately for me, I don't remember anything that happened after that.

I tried to stand, to find the light switch on the wall, but as I did the room began to spin. I'm not quite sure how, but I managed to get to the phone and dial 911 before passing out again.

I'm not quite sure how much time had passed before I was awakened, this time to complete sensory overload. The lights were too bright, there were so many people around me seemingly all speaking at one time. There were machines and tubes hooked up to me everywhere and every inch of my body was screaming in pain.

I tried to get out of bed, but I couldn't move. A soothing voice spoke to me, trying to calm me.

"Shhh Ms. Swan, my name is Amanda, I'm a nurse at Forks Memorial Hospital" "You've been through quite an ordeal, please try to relax, Dr. Cullen will be in to see you shortly."

I was confused, how did I get to the hospital? I then began to shiver, looking down I noticed that I was naked except for a hospital gown and a very thin blanket. My left hand was in a cast and my head throbbed. I tried to reach up to rub it, but it was covered in bandages.

I began to become very drowsy once again and decided to go back to sleep hoping that when I woke the next time, I would find that this had just been a very bad dream.

"Isabella, can you hear me?" I heard an angelic voice saying. I wanted to open my eyes, to try to match a face with that voice, but they wouldn't cooperate.

"Just Bella" I tried to say, but it probably came out more like "Jezibelle." How did they know my name anyway? I doubt that I had shown them ID when the ambulance picked me up.

"Well Just Bella, my name is Dr. Cullen, can you tell me what happened to you tonight?"

This time I was able to open my eyes and I saw the face of the man that belonged to the voice. He looked like an angel also. Then I noticed standing behind him two of Charlie's deputies and I began to panic. I began trying to shake my head but it wouldn't move. Somehow Dr. Cullen interpreted my panic as reluctance to speak around the police and he asked them to come back later.

"It's okay Bella, they're gone now. They work for your father right?"

"Mmm hmm" I replied.

"We haven't been able to get in touch with your father, the deputies said that he's at a convention and gave us the number for the hotel and his cell phone, but no luck yet. We will keep trying though." He said sympathetically.

"Don't please" I begged, probably sounding more like "snow peas." My mouth was swollen shut.

"Well it seems that you are stable enough to be moved to a room, we're going to give you something to help you sleep and I will see you in the morning."

I tried to nod, but I kept forgetting that I couldn't and Dr. Cullen just squeezed my hand in understanding. God his hands were cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A/N: First of all, I want to thank everyone who has put this story on alerts or favorites list and reviewed.

Second, this will be alternating POV, but I promise not to use this to repeat what had been said in previous chapters. I probably won't label each pov, but it shouldn't be hard to figure out who is speaking. The only time I will name the speaker is if I change it during the chapter.

Finally, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and nope still not me.

Looking at the clock in my room for the third time in an hour, I sighed. Time can be an enemy when there is nothing but time. Existing as my family and I do as immortals, nothing ever changes. We are stagnate, frozen in time. Of course because we never age, we do have to move frequently so there are always new faces, new places. But to me that is just a change of scenery.

I guess that the world has run out of surprises for me. It makes matters worse that I can hear the thoughts of everyone around me, what I wouldn't give for some silence for a change.

I turned up the volume on my wireless headphones trying and failing to tune out the thoughts and actions of my siblings. They had been fortunate, they had found their mates and were content if not happy with our lots in life. Despite their attempts at discretion in order to spare my feelings it can be difficult to not feel like an outside in my own home.

There had to be something wrong with me. I was emotionally stunted I believed. Sure I had felt a physical attraction to girls before, but as soon as I heard their insipid thoughts, usually along the lines of "he's so hot" or "yummy" to the most vulgar home movies running through their heads staring yours truly, I was instantly repulsed.

It's not like I am without options, we have what we consider to be family that lives in Denali Alaska, family in the fact that they are like us and only feed on animals. We are quite the oddities in our world. One of the "cousins" is a beautiful woman named Tanya, and she has been trying for decades to convince me that we would be perfect together. I wish that I could feel the same, but there is nothing other than familial affection for her at best. I truly wish that I could find my mate, if for no other reason than to stop the pity that everyone felt for me.

Pity that, Esme my mother for all intents and purposes, was feeling for me now. Her thoughts were alternating between missing my father Carlisle, who was late returning from the hospital and wishing that I could find my other half as she liked to call it.

Fortunately I was beginning to hear Carlisle's thoughts, meaning he was within a couple of miles of home. However, his thoughts were troubled, he was thinking about a patient that was brought into the emergency room earlier that evening. A young girl had been attacked brutally and he was mentally cataloging her injuries; It appeared that she had broken bones, was slightly malnourished, bruises and a healing broken rib from a previous incident. She had been sexually assaulted, and because of Carlisle's enhanced sense of smell, he believes it was by more than one person.

I knew that if Rosalie heard this story it would enrage her. This is very similar to her story, and while Rose likes to put on a facade as a tough as nails bitch, I knew that for the most part it was a front. It wasn't until Carlisle began to think of the injuries to her head that I realized that I know this girl. Well I don't know her, but I know who she is, her name is Bella Swan.

Other than the fact that she is Charlie Swan's daughter and seems to be very shy, I know very little about her. While my siblings and I don't socialize out of necessity, she is even more out of the social scene than we are. In fact not only have I never heard anyone's thoughts about her, the few times that I've been around her, I haven't heard any of her thoughts either. Or it was entirely possible that I had, but didn't recognize them as hers, I'm not quite sure.

I began to wonder if this girl was alone as I am. Curiosity began to get the best of me, so I ran down the stairs to meet Carlisle at the door. He hadn't had the chance to take off jacket before I assaulted him with questions.

"Carlisle, is she going to be ok?" I asked, shocked by my concern for someone I didn't know.

"Edward, you know that it's not polite to eavesdrop." He scolded me mildly.

"I'm sorry, you know that I sometimes I just can't help it, your thoughts were very loud." I reminded him.

By this time Esme, had joined us in the living room, relieved to have her husband home, but now concerned for the poor girl that Carlisle was telling her about. Esme is just naturally maternal and despite the fact that she had never met Bella, she would have wept for her if she could.

Just as Carlisle finished telling Esme the tale, we heard the sound of breaking glass. It appeared that Rosalie had been on the stairs listening the whole time. The remains of a shattered bottle of blood red nail polish were dripping onto the floor. Just then Alice appeared with a bunch of rags and a bottle of nail polish remover.

Alice had not even finished cleaning the mess from the floor, when Jasper followed by Emmett had joined the impromptu family meeting.

"Did she say who did this to her?" Rosalie asked Carlisle, her voice deadly calm, her topaz eyes turned to obsidian. This was Rose at her most dangerous, like a cobra, she was ready to strike and end the person or persons responsible for this. Emmett's thoughts were panicked, He wanted to wrap his arms around his mate to comfort her, but was reluctant to do so because he was afraid of her reaction, to anyone thinking that she needed to be comforted.

Thankfully that's when Jasper stepped in; using his unique gift of effecting the emotions of those around him to slightly defuse Rose's rage. Esme then wrapped Rose in a hug as they both began to cry dry tears.

"She wasn't conscious for very long and for the brief amount of time that she was, she didn't speak." Carlisle said.

I could tell that there was something else on his mind even though he was able to block me from hearing the thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's just that the scents that I could detect were familiar, but not any that I know specifically."

Suddenly, pictures of werewolves, well not really werewolves, but more like shape shifters that turned into wolves, formed in his head. I arched an eyebrow to question him about the wolves.

"The scents don't belong to any of the pack that I deal with, but still the odor is there." He said quietly.

"Newly phased?" I asked.

"Most likely." He agreed.

Emmett picked that moment to begin paying attention to the conversation going on around him and said "You mean that the fucking mutts did this?"

I was surprised that Esme didn't scold Emmett for his use of profanity, but it's possible in this case, that she was in complete agreement with him. We had a strained relationship with the wolves and many years ago, we had come to an agreement that as long as we stayed off of their land and we weren't feeding on humans, we would try to coexist. They love to call us monsters, but this speaks volumes.

"What did you say to Chief Swan?" I asked.

"We tried to reach him, but he is out of town for some sort of convention, and I was unable to reach him at either his hotel or on his cell." Carlisle advised us.

"Well, does she have any other family that we could contact?" "I hate to think of this poor girl all alone in that hospital." Esme asked, while shaking her head with sadness,

"Her file says that her mother is deceased, there is no other emergency contact." Carlisle said as he bent down to place a tender kiss on her forehead in order to soothe her sadness.

She then perked her head up and asked us, "You kids go to school with her, who are her friends, maybe we could call one or two and say that she is ill and they should go visit her."

"I don't know of any friends, if it's possible, she's even more of an outcast than we are." Alice offered.

"I've never seen her with anyone either." I offered, suddenly feeling guilty for never making an attempt to befriend her, even though, we're not really in the position of making friends. We can't risk the exposure to our family.

Just then Alice's face lit up with a smile and then quickly changed to one of horror, she looked at Carlisle without saying a word and he nodded his head in confirmation. I tried to listen to his thoughts, but all that I was getting was a picture of a bank safe, with an envelope marked private on top. Damn he's getting better at keeping me out. I thought in frustration.

"Well Rose and I are going to the hospital tomorrow, and we're going to take her new pajamas, and slippers and a new robe and some magazines and chocolate, girls are always saying that they want chocolate when they don't feel well and…."

"Whoa, stop right there pixie." I warned her. "We can't just go out and get involved in this girl's life. It's too dangerous for her and for us." Why do I always have to be the voice of reason?

"What are you going to do to stop us, Edward?" Rose asked me. As a sign of solidarity Emmett and Jasper rallied around my sisters as if to say don't mess with them.

"Fine, but you know the risks, don't say I didn't warn you." I said with a sulk and decided that I need to go for a run in order to work off all of my nervous energy.

I was about to turn away to do that, when Emmett said "besides Eddie, if the wolves are involved, then we are the only people that can protect her."

Damn, I hated it when he made sense, he is right, if the wolves are involved it is our responsibility to protect her.

"I'm going for a run" I told them as I was heading out the door. If I had been listening I would have heard Alice giggling behind me. Instead I was just assaulted with an image of a hospital door with a room number posted in bold black print.

I had no idea, where I was going, I was just running on instinct. First I found myself in the woods directly behind Bella's house. I could smell her blood from the back yard, fuck it smelled good. I felt a stirring in my pants that I haven't had to deal with in a very long time. For some reason I associated the smell with strawberries, even though I don't really remember eating them. Her blood made my mouth flood with venom and I was desperate for a taste.

Next thing that I knew, I was running for the hospital, I knew that I would have to stay away from her, because at the moment I didn't think I could be in control of my urges. I'll just go in and check in on her, make sure that the mongrels haven't been back and I'll leave.

Running at full speed through the darkened halls of the hospital, I found her room. Her door was open and I stepped through the doorway and hid in the corner. With my eyes closed, I took a sniff. I was flooded by the scent of her blood, but this time it was tainted by the medicine that was being pumped into her through the IV tubing. My thirst was once again under control, so I started listening to her heartbeat, it was too fast, but it was strong and steady. That is when I decided to open my eyes, and I was stunned to see her staring back at me.

"If you're here to kill me, just do it, I don't care, I won't scream." She said, it came out muffled, because it appeared that her jaw was broken.

I stood still as a statue taking in every inch of her appearance, my God, how had I never noticed her before? Even battered and broken, she was stunning. Her long hair was a shade of mahogany, highlighted by shades of chestnut, copper, and even a touch of gold here and there. Her eyes were deep pools of melted chocolate that I could have easily drowned in. She was thin, much too thin, fragile. Her skin in the dim light of the room appeared to be a delicate ivory. She looked just like a broken angel. It was like being struck by lightning, my legs gave way and I crumbled to my knees. The only word that came to my mind was MINE.


End file.
